joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario (No True Canon Edition)
Summary Mario is the main protagonist in Mario Bros, and has lot of Mario games like Mario Oddyssey. But something is happening in any battle community, other people who know Mario is 2-B for reasons who he has no canon for reasons who know Miyaoto has been stated about Mario's power which is pretty wanked, and someone gonna ignore Mario's actual feats. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Mario Age: 25-26 Gender: Male Origin: Mario Bros Classification: Human, Jumpman, Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Can use hammers in combat.), Wanked Manipulation (Is currently to be wanked to be 2-B by someone know about it.), Preparation, Fire Manipulation (With fire Flower.), Telepathy (Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi.), Soul Manipulation (Can sometimes hurt ghosts.), Limited Invulnerability (With star power.), Size Manipulation (Via mini mushroom, mushrooms, and mega mushroom.), Transformation (With Bee Mushroom.), Water Manipulation (With the F.L.U.D.D.), Ice Manipulation (With ice flower), Temporary Flight (With cape, wing cap, and red star.), Animal Manipulation (Can transform into cats.), Intangibility, Invisibility (As ghost mario.), Regeneration (Low-Godly; with ghost power up.), Metal Manipulation (Can transform his entire body Metal with metal cap.), Earth Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Duplication (Duplicates himself into 5 clones via cherry pass.), Transmutation (As Gold Mario.), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes.), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Power Nullification, Time Travel, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Hax Manipulation (HAS POSSIBLY WAY MORE POWERS AND ABILITIES AND LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK: HERE!) Attack Potency: Multiversal Level (Its stated by Miyaoto that Mario has no true canon, we gonna make him infinite 4D being.) Speed: Immeasurable (For reasons above.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiversal Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Various Power-Ups. Intelligence: Genius (Has a Doctor PhD.) Weaknesses: Lmao he has no weakness cause you still said it. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Jump': Can jump on his opponent and crushes him with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques. *'Hammer': Mario's weapon of choice that serves as a counterpart to his jumps. He brings out it and strikes the enemy with it, with the possible chance of making them dizzy. *'Pyrokinesis': Allows him to manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include from Mario Bros if you have seem on VSBW. *'Cappy': A Bonneter that Mario befriended with. He grants Mario's signature cap special powers. *'Power-Ups': Allows him to use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in VSBW's Mario's list of notable attacks/technique. *'Star Abilities': Upon saving a Star Spirit or obtaining a Crystal Star, Mario gains additional abilities. Credit to VSBW for using Mario's Notable Attacks/Technique and Credit to my friends for make Mario's Powers and Abilities. Note: For once i tell the truth... -That reason why debaters should understand Mario have no true canon. -Someone has been confirmed 2-B Mario is actually doesn't exist, it said that Mario has real feats who have Solar System Feats. Also i've heard Mario has Pure Heart which is 2-B for real reasons, that's fine though. -That reason you don't need using it, we must using actual feats for Mario. -Reasons why debaters don't give shit about Mario's actual feats, we still composite Mario to fight. -Any people who edit this page, Mods or Admins will looked up and undo this page and locked this page who can't be edited. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mario Bros. Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Wanked Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Hammer Users Category:Mario Category:Fire Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Travelers Category:Fear Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Hax Users Category:Please delete this shit